


nesting dolls

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nesting, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Keiji watches from the couch as Koutarou flies through the house. He comes by at various points with one of Keiji’s hoodies that’s been missing at least three months, no fewer than three stuffed owls and a single stuffed black cat, four (or possibly more) fuzzy blankets, and the three boxes of Oreos he’d bought the last time they went to the store, knowing his heat was coming. Not all omegas nest, according to the anecdotal evidence Keiji has gathered through conversation with other friends, but Koutarou always,alwaysnests.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	nesting dolls

Keiji watches from the couch as Koutarou flies through the house. He comes by at various points with one of Keiji’s hoodies that’s been missing at least three months, no fewer than three stuffed owls and a single stuffed black cat, four (or possibly more) fuzzy blankets, and the three boxes of Oreos he’d bought the last time they went to the store, knowing his heat was coming. Not all omegas nest, according to the anecdotal evidence Keiji has gathered through conversation with other friends, but Koutarou always,  _ always  _ nests. 

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Keiji asks the next time Koutarou comes through.

Koutarou looks at them, his eyes wide, the fuzzy socks he’s carrying drooping in his hands. “I’m okay,” he says. “It’s better if I do it myself.”

Keiji knows this, but guilt still tugs at them as Koutarou whips around in a frenzy while they sit peacefully with their cup of coffee. “If you change your mind, will you let me know?” Keiji asks.

Koutarou smiles and crosses the room. He presses his face against Keiji’s neck, rubbing his cheek against Keiji’s scent glands. “This is good,” he sighs. “You always smell so good, Keiji. Even when you’re not in rut.”

“I think you’re biased,” Keiji says.

Koutarou chuckles. “Nah. You’re the best smelling alpha ever.”

He presses a swift kiss to Keiji’s cheek before returning to his task. Keiji takes their book from the coffee table and half-reads it, still monitoring Koutarou’s progress over the top of it. Ten or so minutes pass, and Koutarou comes out into the living furrowing his brows.

“Keiji,” he says, and there’s a slight whine to his voice that has Keiji looking up sharply. “I think it’s about time.”

Keiji sets aside their book and stands. Koutarou bounces on the balls of his feet as Keiji comes to him, and when Keiji slips their hand into his, he immediately starts to tug them toward the spare bedroom where he’s been building.

“I’m coming, love,” Keiji says, laughing under their breath. Koutarou huffs and pulls them a little harder.

When they reach the bedroom, Koutarou drops Keiji’s hand and goes flying headfirst into the corner where the majority of his nest is built up. He’s made something of a fort using the chair in the room, covering it with a thick, dark blanket. He’s even put a little emergency lantern inside (Keiji hadn’t even seen him go by with that). The snacks are stacked neatly on the bed, and Keiji’s missing hoodie is on top of a pile of blankets inside. 

“This looks cozy,” Keiji says, crossing over to the fort and dropping to his knees. “May I join you?”

“Please,” Koutarou says. His eyes are beginning to take on that hazy quality they have in heat, which ignites a fire in Keiji’s belly, the urge to take him and the urge to protect him both flaring hot inside. 

Keiji crawls inside, and Koutarou settles against their side, one hand sliding up past their shirt to rest on their stomach. Keiji leans down and kisses the top of his head, and Koutarou sighs in contentment. 

In a little while, Keiji will lay Koutarou out on these blankets and fuck him, filling him until he can’t take anymore. They’ll sleep, and eat, and then fuck some more. For now, Keiji buries their nose in Koutarou’s hair and smiles, and they can’t think of a single problem they have in this moment. Not even one.


End file.
